Sweet Dreams
by YinndYang
Summary: It has been ten years since the rescue of the boy who was trapped in the ice burg, about ten years since his passing. On one snowy night, a young woman is greeted by the long lost spirit but is it enough to cure her damaged soul? Kataang


The night was silent and all was calm

Enjoy! Review!

Sweet Dreams

The night was silent and all was calm. The sleeping children rested in bed by the warm fireplace. Snow was beginning to fall upon her village and the spirit of the holidays was brought along.

The young woman lounged wide-eyed in bed far as possible from her husband. She would not sleep. It was this time ten years ago that her best friend, her real love, was found in a giant block of ice. The memories of his death kept her distant from her family and sleeping soundly for years. His death was from a great battle that did not belong to him but differences that were never settled years ago, was this fair to him? Her husband, the first man to pop the question, began to snore which made the woman leave at once to the den.

The den was the cold center of the home. She threw three logs and started a fire in the fireplace. She wrapped a blanket, a wedding present, around her and sat on the sofa. Her eyes watched the fire dance with each other, which made her instantly think of her dance with her best friend long ago. How carefree she was around him.

The woman began to hum a low tune that she would sing to herself when she would think of him. Her eyes started to slowly close when she heard a tap on the door. She jumped at the unexpected sound but realized it could be a wary traveler seeking for warmth. She rushed to the front door with the blanket tightly around her. As she turned the cold knob she felt her stomach receive a shock of excitement. There was only one person, one era of her life, where she would get that feeling. She opened the door quietly and her heart stopped beating.

Underneath the shelter stood an older image of her friend although his face still had the childish touch. His clothes were ripped and burnt like the day of his death. His black hair was there instead of his usual hairless style. It would seem it was not cold outside since he did not shiver nor was his skin blue-ish purple or frosty. His smile and eyes were crystal and breath taking; he could not be real.

"Hello there, ma'am. Would it be a bother if you let a stranger come into your home for warmth?" He asked, his voice worn.

She still could not speak. "Y-yes it would," His smile faded but hers expanded, "but not for an old friend." She offered her hand and he took it merrily as his smile returned.

He closed the door behind him and let her lead him to the sofa. Once seated, she gazed into his eyes that glowed from the fire. She hesitantly picked up her cold shaky hand and softly held it close to his face waiting for his reaction. She couldn't bear it if it was only a dream and he would disappear forever again. His smile turned small yet welcoming. She let her hand touch his skin that felt almost real but its true feeling couldn't be identified. She traced all over then squeezed his face between her hands.

"Aang? Aang is it really you?" She breathed gently. The sound of his name made her heart jump.

His eyes closed. "I had missed you so much Katara." His arms went around her waist and tied together. He pulled her closer and onto his lap. Her eyes became wet. "Katara? Darling, what's wrong?" He asked as he wiped off a tear.

"Is it you Aang? Are you really here? I must be dreaming." She looked down waiting to be woken up.

"I really am here with you. The spirits felt pity for you. Having to hear your same prayer to see me again and for my wellbeing rather than your own soften them."

"And they let you to come see me?" She asked.

"Your pain was my pain as well Katara. I couldn't be in peace until I had said goodbye. I begged the last ten years to come to tell you myself. Our miseries made them make up their mind." He said rubbing her back to calm her.

"Don't leave me." She said curling a piece of his hair.

"Don't you think it's strange to ask me that when you're married and have two kids?" He asked laughing, although the last words burned him with more intensity than the flames that killed him.

She shook her head. "Don't leave me." She began crying again.

"I have to eventually. I need to go back, even if I don't want to."

"Will you think of me? Will I know you're happy wherever you are?" She asked now whispering.

"I always am and I'll be happy when I know you are too." He pulled her closer until he could feel her heavy breathing on his face.

"I love you." Her arms strayed down to his neck.

"I love you to-" He cut himself off and kissed her immediately. She kissed him back carefully. She still wasn't sure if he would vanish. Another tear came down.

She pulled away to breath while he kissed her again on her cheek.

"Do you love him?" He asked pulling away and watching her eyes. She knew whom he was talking about.

"Not really." She looked at the fire but he put his finger under her chin and forced her to look back at him.

"Why not? You married him." He asked in a hushed tone.

"Because I didn't want to be alone anymore." She hid her face in his chest as she cried more. "Without you everything was empty. Nothing made sense. I quit bending because it would remind me of you. Maybe I didn't know it until after you di—ed that I loved you all this time. And no one else could change the feeling."

He kissed her passionately again but the fact that she was married and had kids kept him from kissing her for long. He still did not let go though. A distant memory triggered itself as he watched the fire die out. "Do you remember when I went to a firenation school? And you pretended to be my mom?" He asked with a chuckle at the end.

She laughed too. "Yes. Yes I do. And when you had the party at the cave," She sighed, "and Sokka thought you and that one girl who you danced with first looked good together."

He patted her head. "I think we looked better. More professional too. You were really beautiful that night. You are really beautiful." He took her hand and got her up from his lap. "Come on. I haven't danced in ten years. Let's see what I can remember." He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Doesn't this feel awkward to you?" He asked and she knew well he was talking about her husband again.

She smiled luring him closer to her face. "He wont find out." She kissed him once more then rested her head on his shoulder. "This isn't a dream, right?"

"Far from it. Relax now." He told her.

They danced slowly as the fire did until it died out completely.

"It's time for me to leave now." He said coming to a stop.

Her tired eyes looked nervous. "Why? Don't leave just yet." Her fingers dug into his messy shirt.

"But I have to. This is what we wanted isn't it? To see each other one last time before we reunited in a few years. I have to leave sometime."

"Let me fix your clothes. And meanwhile you can take a shower then I'll fix you something to eat. It looks like you'll need it." She said examining his clothes.

"I don't think you can wash and sew that fast." Aang disagreed.

"Then take Sokka's clothes. He left them here and never took them. Take a shower and I'll give them to you."

"I think that's not appropriate. Nor fair to your husband to see your old 'friend' in a towel." Aang smiled.

"Then I'll leave them at the door, ok? The shower is down the hall, second door to the left. I'll make you something to eat too." She quickly left to the laundry room for her brother's old clothes then left them at the door.

He came out of the bathroom in his new clothes and sat on a chair at her table.

"That was quick." She stated. It had only been five minutes.

"I'm a spirit remember? I don't take that long. I don't really need anything to eat too. I'll be fine." He said before she could take out any pans. "And I really do need to go now. I'm sorry but the spirits will be displeased with me."

She looked down trying not to cry. "I understand."

"Don't worry. We'll be together soon. Take care of your kids." Aang said as he held her once more and kissed her. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye…Aang."

Her eyes flashed open as she slowly realized she was on the couch and not in the kitchen. "Of course. It was just a dream." She said regretfully as she held tightly on old burnt clothes that were folded next to her.

I hoped you liked the little story. I'm not sure why I had Katara cheat on her husband like that but oh well. He might be cheating on her for all I know. Though I thought it was sort of funny how when I was typing this I was listening to my playlist and the songs that came up while I was writing this was: Going Under, Unfaithful (lol), My immortal, Haunted and Because of you. It was weird and made stop to laugh for a while. So basically, Aang was able to see Katara again around Xmas time, you know 'spirit of the holiday' type thing. So yeah I hoped you liked it!

Review!!


End file.
